1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sphygmomanometer with a three-dimensional (3D) positioning function, more particularly to a sphygmomanometer which uses a 3D acceleration sensor chip to detect the spatial position of a measuring cuff of the sphygmomanometer and send the parameters of the detected spatial position to the chip processor, such that after the comparison of the parameters, the tester can move the measuring cuff of the sphygmomanometer or the posture of a related part of the tester body to the correct spatial position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, sphygmomanometers are divided into a traditional mercury type and an electronic type; wherein the mercury type is not only time-consuming, but it also requires professionally trained and experienced people to correctly measure a blood pressure. On the other hand, electronic sphygmomanometers are further divided into a desktop type, a wrist type, a tunnel type and a finger type, etc. Since it is not necessary to calibrate the electronic sphygmomanometer beforehand, and the result of the measurement is displayed on a display device, its use is simple and convenient to users. Although electronic sphygmomanometers have the foregoing convenience, yet as we all know that the result of blood pressure measurement not only depends on the time of performing the measurement, but also depends on the spatial position of the measuring wrist or the related part of the tester's body. For example, the blood pressure in the morning is generally lower than the blood pressure in the afternoon, and the correct position for putting the measuring cuff of a wrist sphygmomanometer for measuring blood pressure should be level with the heart. Generally, people cannot determine whether or not the measuring cuff of the wrist sphygmomanometer has been lifted to the correct spatial position, and the present wrist sphygmomanometer does not provide the three-dimensional positioning function, but only bases on one's experience to move the sphygmomanometer in different directions such as up and down or left and right. Such doing often causes inaccurate measurement of the blood pressure.